This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formulas I and II, infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating to the carboxylic acid and ester derivatives of the various heterocycles disclosed herein are as follows:
Triazine compounds in Field of Search 514/242 and 182.
Pitet, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,566 discloses 2-phenyl-3-oxo-5,6-diaryl-AS-triazines having antithrombogenic properties of formula (1). ##STR2##
Lacefield, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,911 discloses 5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines having antithrombogenic activity of the formula (2). ##STR3##
Pitet, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,566 discloses 2-N-cycloalkylmethyl-3-oxo-5,6-diaryl-as-triazines having analgesic activity of formula (3). ##STR4##
Guy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,105 discloses 2-alkoxycarbonylalky-3-oxo-5,6-diaryl-as-triazines having non-inflammatory analgesic activity of formula (4). ##STR5##
Pitit, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,411 discloses 5-monoaryl as-triazin-3-ones having antianxiety or antidepressant activity of formula (5). ##STR6##